LA SORPRESA DE MISTY
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Misty le tiene un regalo sorpresa para Ash y no quiere que el se entere, pero como siempre él la hace enojar descubriendo de que trata tal regalo.


**LA SORPRESA DE MISTY**

 **Semana pokeshipping Día 6: Su relación ante los ojos de los demás.**

 **Sinopsis: Misty le tiene un regalo sorpresa para Ash y no quiere que el se entere, pero como siempre él la hace enojar descubriendo de que trata tal regalo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

—¡Te dije que no hicieras eso pero igual lo hiciste! ¿Qué fue lo que se te pasó por la cabeza para que lo hicieras Ketchum.

—Solo la tomé porque tenía curiosidad ¿sí? además tú me dijiste que me prestarías algunos cuando quisiera, aquí la única culpable de todo eres tu señorita bipolar —Expresó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

—¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Bipolar? Ahora vas a ver quién es el bipolar aquí —La pelirroja le asestó un buen golpe al joven entrenador que lo dejó tirado en el piso.

—Oye Brock ¿Por qué están peleando eso dos ahora? se acercó May susurrándole al moreno.

—Pues lo que sucede es que el otro día Misty le ofreció a Ash que cuando quisiera le prestaría algunos de sus señuelos nuevos, siempre y cuando ella se lo diese, con la condición de que él no se acercara a husmear dentro de su caja donde los guarda, pero ya ves como es Ash rompió el trato solo por mera curiosidad y ahí lo tienes Misty ahora está muy furiosa con él.

—¿Pero solamente por eso? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que Ash observe sus señuelos —Comentó la castaña un tanto extrañada, observando aquel espectáculo.

—Lo que pasa es que Misty le había preparado un regalo muy especial para regalárselo en su cumpleaños, que consistía en un pequeño señuelo con la figura de él y lo había colocado con los demás creyendo que Ash no se atrevería a fisgonear su caja, pero como él es Ash Ketchum y por su curiosidad lo arruinó todo y tan bien que estaban habían prometido no pelear más de ahora en adelante.

—¡Eres un idiota Ash Ketchum! era una sorpresa, te odio, no vuelvas a dirigir la palabra —La muchacha salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, enseguida los amigos del pelinegro se acercaron a ayudarlo.

—Ves te dije Ash, debiste esperarte a que Misty te los diera, pero que de malo hice, además son solo unos señuelos.

—No me digas que no viste el señuelo con tu figura allí dentro. Le preguntó el criador pokemon.

—Sí, si lo vi un poco pero Misty me encontró, me lo arrebató y luego luego empezó a gritarme, es una cascarrabias —Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba de aquel lugar —Ven pikachu déjala no necesitamos de sus señuelos nosotros podemos hacer unos mejores.

—¡Hey un momento Ash Ketchum! ¿A dónde vas? lo detuvieron sus amigos tomándolo de los hombros para que no se escapara —Ah es cierto esta es mi casa no tengo por qué irme que se vaya ella —No es eso a lo que nos referimos —dijeron a coro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?

—Pues lo que tienes que hacer es ir a disculparte con ella —Indicó la coordinadora pokemon.

—¿Disculparme yo por qué?

—Porque ese señuelo que viste, era un regalo que te preparó Misty por tu cumpleaños y lo había guardado para que tu no lo descubrieras y arruinaras la sorpresa —Expresó molesto el chico de ciudad Plateada —Así que ahora ve y discúlpate.

—Y-yo no sabía, claro que iré a disculparme y ojala no me reciba con un golpe de nuevo ¿A dónde fue?

—Pues a tu habitación que es donde nos estamos quedando ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

—Si es cierto, iré de inmediato.

:o: :o: :o: :o: :o:

—¿Misty? soy Ash ¿puedo pasar? —Preguntó el pelinegro abriendo la puerta despacio.

—Pasa, no puedo impedírtelo, es tu habitación —Respondió la pelirroja sin cambiar de posición, ya que se encontraba acostada boca abajo con colocando su rostro sobre sus brazos.

—Misty, vine a disculparme, sé que fui un tonto al no escuchar tus advertencias y husmear entre tus cosas, lo siento, prometo no volver a hacerlo, te lo prometo y si no es así, puedes aplicarme cualquier castigo que no pondré resistencia alguna —El pelinegro expresó esto mientras que se sentaba en la su cama.

—¿Es cierto lo que escuchan mis oídos Ash Ketchum? ¿Te estas poniendo a mi disposición, si no cumples tu promesa? —Dijo la muchacha levantándose de su cama con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, así es ese será el trato a cambio de que perdones ¿me perdonas?—Comentó el joven entrenador expresando seriedad en su rostro, lo que provocó que Misty al verlo sintiera la seguridad de que en verdad no volvería hacerlo.

—Está bien Ash te perdono, toma al fin al cabo ya lo viste este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, espero que te guste —Le dijo entregándole el señuelo que había hecho hacía varios días adelantándose al cumpleaños del pelinegro.

—Claro Mist me encantó, muchas gracias, será uno de mis grandes tesoros junto con la minimisty que me obsequiaste.

—Es verdad si tenías a la minimisty ¿Por qué querías mis otros señuelos?

—En primer lugar la minimisty la utilizo muy pocas veces ya que es muy importante para mí y no quiero dañarla y en segundo lugar tus otros señuelos me parecieron muy monos con las formas que les diste.

—Ay gracias Ash lo que dices me hace muy pero muy feliz —La pelirroja le diò un fuerte y efusivo abrazo al chico que amaba pero no se atrevía a decírselo, aún no — Ven vamos donde están todos los demás, creo que ya llegaron tu mamá Tracey y el profesor Oak —Dicho esto se dirigieron todo sonrientes al encuentro de los mencionados.

—Mira sí que son una par muy peculiar hace rato estaban discutiendo y ahora están de lo más tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado —Expresó la castaña observando a su amigos que se dirigían de lo más campantes hacia donde llegaban el profesor Oak, la mamá de Ash y el observador pokemon.

—No le prestes interés su relación es así, unas horas están como perros y gatos y luego actúan como si nada hubiera pasado, ya me los imagino cuando cuando llegue el momento de que ambos se confiesen el amor que se tienen —Comentó el moreno mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Se confiesen? ¿Lo que sienten? ¿A qué te refieres Brock? Ven no te vayas cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles, no seas así Brock, espérame —La castaña corría detrás de su amigo esperando saciar su curiosidad.

FIN


End file.
